


I think I’ve broken something

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Whumptober 2020, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: He’s halfway across the countryside before his mind catches up. He’s kidnapped Uzumaki Naruto, he’s taken the jinchuurki of the leaf and pursuit is at best, hours away. But as Kakashi looks down at Naruto’s broken form, he can’t say he regrets it. Not as he’s offered a way to make his split second choice a touch more permanent.No 12. I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHINGBroken Down | Broken Bones | Broken Trust
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Harry Potter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 12
Kudos: 457





	I think I’ve broken something

He was out of the village and halfway across the Fire Nation before he really realized what he was doing, or that someone was right behind him. 

At that point, in the middle of the forest, he just stopped dead. From a hundred to zero, he skidded in the trees. The shot was so sudden that his companion overshot his stopping point by several feet and had to backtrack. Skidding in the air as he had in the trees, she turned back with concern plastered across her face. 

"Alright, Kakashi?"

Holly. She was perched sideways on her broom. She was still dressed from her latest mission, still sporting a bruise from the nasty blow she'd taken to the head. Yet there she was, bags hanging off the wood, probably filled with the essentials. She was good like that, planning even during an emergency or his panic attacks. 

Kakashi clutched the form tightly in his arms as he took Holly in. She was prepared, had actually thought about her actions before she moved. Kakashi hadn't- he'd just reacted and now- "I… what do I do?" His fingers flexed on the small form: Naruto… his pup, his pack, the baby. Naruto couldn't have been older than four, but he looked two, and Kakashi hated it. 

He'd been on constant missions since Minato's death. Kakashi had been blatantly ordered and guilt-tripped into staying away from the pup. 'Because Naruto was safer without him,' 'because Naruto couldn't be connected to Minato through Kakashi.' 'Not if Naruto was going to survive his childhood,' and Kakashi obeyed. He stayed away. He'd done his duty, he'd gone on his missions. 

And then he'd come home from one of those missions and stumbled upon Naruto's beaten, broken, dying body in the streets. 

By the time thoughts returned, he was already at his current point. 

"Alright," Holly flew her broom toward him, "let's start small. Do you think we're being pursued?" 

"Yes." He didn't hesitate; he hadn't been subtle when he'd acted. He'd done it in broad daylight before the eyes of a dozen witnesses, Kakashi was certain he- they? Were being followed. 

"Do we want them to catch us?" 

"No." Konoha would take his pup away, they'd force Kakashi away, he couldn't trust them- they'd betrayed him- betrayed Minato- 

"Okay." Holly landed on his branch, "then, let's go to England." His head snapped toward her, and she held up a hand for silence, moved to explain her thoughts, "Konoha won't be able to follow us there. We can figure out our shit and get Naruto some medical help." 

Konoha knew about Holly's world; they'd discovered it and the path to her world when Kakashi had initially found her. Back when she'd be lost, unable to speak the language, and suffering from a brutal obliviate. Back when Minato had been alive, when Rin had been alive, when everything had been a bit simpler. Back when Minato ordered Kakashi to act as Holly's guard, watch, and helper. They'd spent months together, eventually felt into a comfortable rhythm, and a friendship strong enough that Kakashi had turned to Holly when his world collapsed.

Eventually, thanks to Inoichi, she'd broken through the blocks to her memories. With this, Konoha learned about England, learned about the forces hunting Holly and the abilities she carried. After that, the third had fully welcomed Holly into the shinobi corps and the village under the condition that she eventually pass her blood-line on. She was admitted so long as she had children to bare her blood-line gifts. She'd agreed, but they'd fled before that contract could be fulfilled. 

Now, they were close, pack in Kakashi's eyes. And Kakashi was one of the few attachment's Holly had to Konoha. So when she sensed him bolting, she'd grabbed everything, and she'd followed.

"They know that path," Kakashi refuted. 

"They do, but without magic, they'll never be able to open it." But Holly could, she'd always had the ability. Holly just hadn't bothered, not after the brutal betrayal, not to return to a place she had no attachments too. Not when she'd built those attachments to Kakashi specifically. "And it's temporary, just until we figure out what we're going to do." They'd stay long enough for Kakashi to calm down, for Naruto to heal and adjust to them. The poor kid was still unconscious and had been basically kidnapped by complete strangers.

Kakashi nodded along slowly, his focus coming back as his mad sprint ended, and Holly reinserted logic into his head. "We'll be safe there? Will Naruto? Will you?" He knew more than most, knew why she'd run, knew why her memories had been taken. He knew how famous she was and what she was risking for him and Naruto. 

"Give me a little credit 'Kashi, I'm a kunoichi now." The magical community did not need to know a thing. The Muggle world was large enough to accept three strangers and not notice. It would be fine.

Kakashi thought on it, but not for long. He knew Holly's option was his best choice. It was the safest path, especially since with Naruto specifically in his hands, Konoha would never let him rest. Kakashi was good, and Holly immensely useful to avoidance tactics. Still, it would be far better for them all not to have to worry about it. "Let's do it then." 

"Good." Holly reached out, took Kakashi's hands quickly because she could already sense someone catching up. "Because times up. Hold tight." 

And she apparated just before a set of thick nets struck where she and Kakashi had been standing a moment before. 

A dozen ANBU, both Root or otherwise, stopped dead in the trees and several voices swore. They knew that this meant. Knew who had helped Hatake Kakashi steal a jinchuuriki, and they knew how fucked they were now that Potter Holly had vanished with them.


End file.
